heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Victory
Miss Victory (later known as Ms. Victory) is an American comic book superheroine who first appeared in Captain Fearless #1 (Aug. 1941), published by Frank Z. Temerson's Helnit Publishing Co., a publisher that was soon taken over by Holyoke Publishing.Holyoke (1942 - 1948) at the Grand Comics Database Ceasing to be published after 1946, she was revived and updated in 1984 as a central character in the Femforce comic-book series published by A.C. Comics. Publication history Introduced during the period fans and historians term the Golden Age of Comic Books, the original Miss Victory was created in Captain Fearless #1 (Aug. 1941) by an unknown writer and by artist Charles Quinlan in an untitled, five-page story generally indexed with its opening words, "Introducing Miss Victory". She went on to appear in the second and final issue of Captain Fearless. Contrary to some sources, she did not appear in Helnit's first issue of Captain Aero,[http://www.comics.org/issue/1862/ Captain Aero Comics v1#7 (1)] at the Grand Comics Database but after Holyoke took over the series her second story was reprinted in vol. 1 #12 (#6 on cover)[http://www.comics.org/issue/2243/ Captain Aero Comics v1#12 (6)] at the Grand Comics Database and in new stories beginning with the following issue, vol 2 #1 (#7 on cover).[http://www.comics.org/issue/2307/ Captain Aero Comics v2#1 (7)] at the Grand Comics Database Given no formal origin story, it was left unexplained as to how Miss Victory was able to survive explosions, break free of ropes, or knock down walls. But is clear that in her introduction she had superhuman strength and durability. She remained as star of a backup feature in the sporadically published Captain Aero Comics as the title returned to Temerson's control in 1943[http://www.comics.org/series/61788/ Captain Aero Comics (Temerson / Helnit / Continental, 1941 series)] at the Grand Comics Database and on through that title's final issue, #26 (Aug. 1946).[http://www.comics.org/issue/5284/ Captain Aero Comics #26] at the Grand Comics Database In 1984, she was revived by writer Bill Black and penciler Mark Heike in AC Comics' Femforce Special #1 (Fall 1984). Fictional character biography Miss Victory was secretly stenographer Joan Wayne, whose work in a Government department, coupled with her desire to help the war effort, led her to don the patriotic guise of Miss Victory: a tight-fitting, red-white-and-blue costume with a plunging neckline and a V emblem across her chest. The 1984-revival version also possesses superhuman strength, as well as the ability to fly over short distances. Her true identity is Dr. Joan Wayne, a research scientist in the United States Department of Defense, who in the 1940s developed the "V-47 formula" to increase the strength/stamina of allied troops. The formula, however, only worked on Joan herself, and she became a superheroine. The formula also prevented her from aging, so that the Ms. Victory of today is still a young, attractive woman. Ms. Victory received an overdose of the related but faulty V-45 formula from the Black Commando which affected her personality, transforming her into the villainous Rad. Eventually, the V-45 formula was removed from her system and she returned to Femforce. In the mid 1990s, Wayne temporarily resigned her leadership of Femforce, and was replaced by her grown daughter Jennifer, the only other person on whom the V-47 formula would work. Jennifer was referred to as the second Ms. Victory. After Joan returned to the Ms. Victory role, Jennifer eventually took V-45 and became the second Rad. Jennifer (as Rad) is not really a villain, but more of an anti-hero. In addition to her daughter, Ms. Victory's family consists of boyfriend, fellow hero Captain Paragon and a cloned son of the couple created by an enemy. Notes External links *Jess Nevins' Golden Age Super Heroes Directory *Ms. Victory Profile *Miss Victory at Don Markstein's Toonopedia Category:AC Comics characters Category:Comics characters Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Golden Age superheroes Category:United States-themed superheroes Category:Comics characters introduced in 1941